helmet_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
__TOC__ Overview Missions are optional objectives that can be done for a small XP bonus. There are three distinct types of missions: Plot driven, Gameplay driven, and Sidequest driven. Missions can be obtained by speaking to key NPCs throughout the world of Helmet Heroes. Missions can be viewed by clicking the Missions button at the top of the screen (between the Friends and Items buttons). Missions that have been received are named, while those that have not are listed as "???". Complete missions are indicated via a green check, while unfinished missions are indicated via a red X. Warning A small amount of experience (typically ranging between 100 XP to 3000 XP) is gained when a mission is completed. Due to how Helmet Heroes works, the XP earned from missions does not carry over into the next level. For example, if a player needs 200 XP to level up, and they complete the Catch Every Fish worth 2200 XP, the player will effectively lose 2000 XP, due to XP not being carried over. Missions The Black Hooded Hatchet :Main Article: The Black Hooded Hatchet This mission is the very first mission the player receives, and is the only mission that is unavoidable, as it is received upon first entering the world of Helmet Heroes. This introduces players to the idea of missions, and is the first Plot-driven mission. For further information see: Main Article: The Black Hooded Hatchet. Find The Cult's Hideout :Main Article: Find The Cult's Hideout This mission is a direct continuation from The Black Hooded Hatchet mission, and forces the player to go out of their comfort zone and into dangerous territories. This mission is gained relatively early on in the game, and the enemies along Beach Stretch and Haunted Woods are superior to the player and pose a large threat. For further information see: Main Article: Find The Cult's Hideout. Get Hambone Apples :Main Article: Get Hambone Apples This mission is the first completely optional sidequest-driven mission. Player's do not have to get this mission if they do not want to, however they are likely to receive it due to speaking with every NPC. This mission is considered one of the easiest, as apples are a relatively common drop, and are cheap to buy at the shops. For further information see: Main Article: Get Hambone Apples. Get Brody A Garbage Can Lid :Main Article: Get Brody A Garbage Can Lid This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission (with the intent for the player to discover and possibly utilize shields) and is completely optional. This mission is usually obtained early on in the game, as Mushroom Village is a popular location for new players. Due to this, it is often considered one of the more difficult missions to complete, as a Garbage Can Lid can only be obtained via being bought for $2,500 (a large sum of money for new players), or obtained by monsters beyond the level of the players when they receive the mission. For further information see: Main Article: Get Brody A Garbage Can Lid. Get Jim Sanders Some Gear :Main Article: Get Jim Sanders Some Gear This mission is a Sidequest-driven mission that is received early on in the game, and is relatively easy to complete, even for beginners. While only powerful enemies (beyond the scope of new players) drop Sickles, the player can buy one from the Sales Man for a moderate price of $500. For further information see: Main Article: Get Jim Sanders Some Gear. Give Cleveland His Letter :Main Article: Give Cleveland His Letter This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission, with the intent to have the player explore more of Helmet Heroes, and start fighting stronger monsters. The player must not only go through slightly treacherous terrain to reach Arny, but must either backtrack, or loop around through Snowy Flats to get back to Cleveland. For further information see: Main Article: Give Cleveland His Letter. Look Like A Black Hood :Main Article: Look Like A Black Hood This mission is a Sidequest-driven mission and is completely optional. This mission is typically received before, or after turning in the mission Find The Cult's Hideout, as it is in the same stage, Haunted Woods. For further information see: Main Article: Look Like A Black Hood. Get Gordon Watermelon :Main Article: Get Gordon Watermelon This mission is a Sidequest-driven and is considered moderately easy. The player must obtain Watermelons for Gordon, and they can be bought at Carter's Coconuts for $200 each, or can be found within the same stage as Gordon, as an uncommon drop by Orange Crazy enemies. For further information see: Main Article: Get Gordon Watermelon. Get Pablo A Monster Skull :Main Article: Get Pablo A Monster Skull This mission is a Sidequest-driven mission, and is considered moderately difficult, due to how a Monster Skull must be obtained. A Monster Skull is a drop-only item, and is a rare drop. For further information see: Main Article: Get Pablo A Monster Skull. Show Joshua All Enemies :Main Article: Show Joshua All Enemies This mission is a Gameplay-driven sidequest, intended for the player to travel all around the world of Helmet Heroes and kill at least one of every enemy. This mission takes the longest out of all the missions, as many of the later enemies are very powerful, and the player has to build themselves up to them. Once this mission has been completed, it will remain completed, even when new enemies are added to the game. For further information see: Main Article: Show Joshua All Enemies. Get Scarlet A Hockey Mask :Main Article: Get Scarlet A Hockey Mask This mission is a Sidequest-driven mission and is similar to Get Pablo A Monster Skull, as the Hockey Mask cannot be bought. However, this mission is relatively easier, as more enemies drop a Hockey Mask, though it is a very uncommon drop. For further information see: Main Article: Get Scarlet A Hockey Mask. Look Like The Lost Warrior :Main Article: Look Like The Lost Warrior This mission is a Sidequest-driven mission, and is a nod to the warrior seen on the title screen of Helmet Heroes. This quest can prove to be difficult, as it's received relatively early in the game, and the clues to the mission are in the Deep Forest protected by Plant Monster and Great Frog enemies. For further information see: Main Article: Look Like The Lost Warrior. Solve Jimmy's Puzzle :Main Article: Solve Jimmy's Puzzle This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission intended for the player to explore the lands of Helmet Heroes, in search of graffiti that Jimmy put up. This mission is typically considered to be easy, due to the lateness that the player receives the mission, how close the graffiti is to one another, and the relatively low price of the needed items. For further information see: Main Article: Solve Jimmy's Puzzle. Complete Albert's Puzzle :Main Article: Complete Albert's Puzzle This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission, intended for the player to explore Helmet Heroes and speak to numerous NPCs. This mission has been regarded as one of the most difficult due to players misunderstanding how to do the mission. For further information see: Complete Albert's Puzzle. Get Cassie Pumpkin Helmets :Main Article: Get Cassie Pumpkin Helmets This mission is a Sidequest-driven mission and is completely optional. This mission is similar to Get Pablo A Monster Skull and Get Scarlet A Hockey Mask in that the items needed to complete the mission (in this case Pumpkin Helmets, can only be obtained via drops by monsters (in this case, Pumpkin Creeper enemies). For further information see: Main Article: Get Cassie Pumpkin Helmets. Complete Billbert's Puzzle :Main Article: Complete Billbert's Puzzle This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission, with the intent that the player explores Helmet Heroes and speaks to numerous NPCs to complete the mission. Similarly to Albert's mission Complete Albert's Puzzle, players often have a difficult time with this mission due to misunderstanding of how to complete it. For further information see: Main Article: Complete Billbert's Puzzle. Collect 4 Pets :Main Article: Collect 4 Pets This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission, intended for the player to obtain and utilize Pets. This mission requires the player to purchase 4 pets and have them in the pet inventory. For further information see: Main Article: Collect 4 Pets. Ride A Pet :Main Article: Ride A Pet This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission, intended to expand the player's tastes in Pets. There are a limited number of pets to choose from that will end up being mountable, however only one is needed. For further information see: Main Article: Ride A Pet. Catch Every Fish :Main Article: Catch Every Fish This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission intended to have the player go around Helmet Heroes and collect at least one of every type of fish, some of which are exclusive to certain areas. While both normal and shiny versions of each fish exist, the player needs to only catch either version for it to be counted as "caught" in the Heropedia; they are not required to catch both. This quest can only be completed once, even after the addition of more fish to the game. For further information see: Main Article: Catch Every Fish. Solve Philbert's Puzzle :Main Article: Solve Philbert's Puzzle This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission intended to have the player use their knowledge of the game to find a specific NPC based on the clue he gives. For further information see: Main Article: Solve Philbert's Puzzle. Reach a High Energy Level :Main Article: Reach a High Energy Level This mission is a Gameplay-driven mission intended to have the player have a better understanding of the Energy system while also being a push to upgrade its level. For further information see: Main Article: Reach a High Energy Level. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Missions